bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kido (JCP)
''THIS ARTICLE IS CURRENTLY UNDER ACTIVE CONSTRUCTION! '' Kido (鬼道, Demon/Spirit Way; Viz "Soul Reaper's powers"/"Spells"; sometimes translated as "Demon Arts") is a form of Shinigami combat that involves the creation and utalization of magic spells. These spells are formed by using powerful Reiryoku, and can be rather weak, such as a level 1, or extremely powerful, such as a level 150. Kido Spells are casted through the usage of reciting incantations. The Kido Corpse is a branch of the Soul Society's millitary that excels in the research, experimentation, creation, and usage of Kido Spells. Kido Mechanics A Kido Spell starts at level 1, but there is no limit as to how high a Kido Spell is able able to go up to. The power of a Kido Spell is completely dependant on the Shinigami in question using it, and even a low level Kido Spell can be devastating if it's used in the hands of an exceptional Kido User. Kido Classification There are three main types of Kido Spells: Destruction Spells, Binding Spells, and Healing Spells. *'Hado '(lit. Way of Destruction) are Kido Spells designed specifically to casue physical damage on a person, object, or location. **'Gisei Hado' (lit. Sacrificial Way of Destruction) are Hado Spells that are so powerful that they require the caster to sacrifice a certain portion of themselves to use them, such as a body part, or even their own lives. Itto Kaso is one of them. *'Bakudo '(lit. Way of Binding) are a wide variety of Kido Spells, that generally involve defensive powers rather than anything else. They can involve binding, (restraining an enemy), sealing, (sealing away an enemy inside someone or something else), Shields, (creating forcefields around the caster to protect them), and Barriers, (creating powerful shields around a group of people or a huge place). **'Binding Spells': This is the first and most common type of Bakudo Spells, which allows the user to restrain the enemy in a number of specific ways, commonly used to take them captive, imprison them, or acquire information out of them. **'Shields': This is the second type of Bakudo Spells, which allows the user to create a shield either in front of them or around them, to protect them from enemy attacks. They can also create shields in front of or around other people, for the same effect. **'Barriers': This is the third type of Bakudo Spells, which allows the user to create a normally gigantic, and incredibly powerful and durable shield, usually around an entire army of people or a huge area, to defend it from enemy attacks. **'Seals': These are the fourth and final, as well as the least common type, of Bakudo Spells, which allows the user to seal the enemy away inside of someone or something else. The reasons why these spells are extremely uncommon, however, is because they usually take an overwhelming amount of Spiritual Power to execute, they usually have rediculously long incantations to recite, and they usually require that the user sacrifice something, such as a body part, or even their own life. Because of this, most of these spells are classified as Forbidden Kido. *'Kaido '(lit. Turn Way) also known as Healing Spells, are spells that allows the user to heal themselves or someone else, or many people at the same time. To do this, the user simply places their hand or hands above the wounded person, and begins to heal, their Spiritual Power glowing either bright blue or bright green as it heals. Due to how small this classification of Kido is, there are no known names for the individual spells, nor are their known incantations, either. Forbidden Kido A form of Kido that has been deemed forbidden, under the direct juristiction of Central 46. In order for a Kido Spell to be classified as a Forbidden Kido, it has to be incredibly dangerous to use, and cause the user to loose a body part, or even their own lives. That's why sealing spells are usually labled as Forbidden Spells. Incantation Classes Eishohaki '(''lit. Incantation Abandonment): This is a type of incantation where the user doesn't use an incantation at all while performing a spell. While the positive to using this is that it takes a lot less time to send off a spell, the downside is that the spell will naturally be much weaker; however, a master Kido practitioner will still be able to get sutible results out of an Incantation Abandonment, which is why this is actually very common among Captain-level Shinigami and higher. '''Niju Eisho (lit. Twofold Incantation): This is the type of incantation where the user combines the incantations of two Kido Spells. This allows them to fire off multiple spells consectutively, much faster, while still retaining the same power level that they each would normally have, and it will also confuse the enemy, because they won't know which spell they're about to fire. Kojutsu Eisho (lit. Spoken After Incantation): This is a type of incantation where the user starts to say the incantation after already starting to create the spell itself, in an attempt to power it up even greater than it would normally be. Kido Spells Hado Hado *'Sho '(衝, Thrust): As the practitioner points at his/her target with his/her index finger, a small amount of energy is dispelled from the tip of the index fighter with enough force to thrust a considerable amount of kinetic force at a target, which is pushed back a few feet from the practitioner. *'Byakurai '(白雷, Pale Lightning): The practitioner gathers high-density spiritual energy, which they discharge from both hands. Alternatively, the practitioner points at the intended target with their index finger and generates a concentrated bolt of lighting to use against the target. *'Tsuzuri Raide'n (綴雷電, Bound Lightning): The practitioner generates an electric current through any object they touch, which damages anything or anyone which is in contact with the object the current runs through. *'Fushibi '(伏火, Ambush Flare): 5th Division Lieutenant Momo Hinamori uses this spell in conjunction with Shakkahō and a Kidō net, which has entangled her opponents, resulting in a large explosion around all of them. *'Shakkaho '(赤火砲, Red Fire Cannon; English Dub: Red Flame Cannon): Generating high-temperature flames, the practitioner discharges it from one or both hands. The practitioner generates and fires an orb of crimson red energy on his/her palm or finger. The orb can be small, medium, or large, depending on the level of power being used. The destructive power released by the blast can vary between a simple explosion to a pillar of energy, and in both instances, the spell causes concussive as well as burn damage. It is one of the mid-level Hadō spells as well as one of the common spells taught at the Shin'ō Academy. It tends to be many Shinigami's default offensive spell, for both those well versed and not well versed in Kidō. However, the spell does not necessarily have to be used for offensive purposes, and can be used as a source of light in dark places. *'Okasen '(黄火閃, Yellow Fire Flash): Raising their Zanpakutō horizontally in front of them, the practitioner generates a yellow orb, which widens itself along the length of their sword. Once it is fully charged, it fires a wide, horizontal arc of yellow energy at the target. A hand can be used as a catalyst for the spell instead of a Zanpakutō, but it produces a shorter arc. *'Sokatsui '(蒼火墜, Blue Fire, Crash Down; '''Pale Fire Crash' in early episodes of the English dub''): Blue flames discharge from the palm. The practitioner aims the palm of their hand at their target and generates a torrent of blue energy before firing it at their target. The energy moves like a direct blast or a large wave of energy, depending on the amount of power which is placed into it. Depending on the user's proficiency with the technique, it can damage an opponent's Bankai. Kuchiki Clan members are well versed in this Hadō. *'Haien '(廃炎, Abolishing Flames): A flame attack which eradicates the very existence of its target. The practitioner fires an oblong blast of purple energy from their hand which completely incinerates a target upon contact. *'Tenran '(闐嵐, Orchid Sky): Levitating their sheathed Zanpakutō in front of them, the practitioner lightly hits one of its ends, causing it to spin like a fan. Stopping it, the practitioner creates a widening tornado-like blast, which is fired toward the target. A hand can be used as a catalyst for the spell if the Zanpakutō is not available. *'Raikoho '(雷吼炮, Thunder Roar Sear; Viz "Fiery Lightning Howl"): Generating an orb of yellow lighting above the palm of his/her hand, the practitioner fires the built-up energy at his/her target as a massive concentration of energy which resembles a lightning strike. The effect has devastatingly destructive results. The Shiba Clan is well-versed in this spell. *'Soren Sokatsui' (双漣蒼火墜, Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down): An advanced form of Hadō #33. Sōkatsui, it has twice the effectiveness. Generating blue energy with his/her index and middle fingers, the practitioner makes a pushing motion with both of his/her palms to push the gathered energy toward the target in a concentrated blast. It is essentially a doubled version of Hadō #33. Sōkatsui because the user fires two bursts of blue energy with much greater potency than the single shot variety. *'Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho' (飛竜撃賊震天雷炮, Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon): A high-level Hadō which only Kidō masters can use. The practitioner raises his/her arm forward and outstretched, occasionally using their free hand to grip the firing arm for extra support, with the palm facing flat toward the target, and fires a gigantic beam of electrical and spiritual energy, which creates an enormous explosion upon impact. *'Kurohitsugi '(黒棺, Black Coffin): Kurohitsugi is a high-level Kidō which seals its target in a black spiritual coffin. The practitioner generates purple/black spiritual energy, which envelops the target with a powerful torrent of gravity before taking the form of a box of black energy, covered in several spear-like protrusions which pierce the box, lacerating the one inside from head to toe. The spell is very difficult to use, as even Sōsuke Aizen could only unleash a third of its power without chanting the particular incantation when he used it on 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura. When Aizen later uses it on Ichigo Kurosaki with the incantation, it is noticeably different in appearance. The sky appears to darken as multiple boxes of black energy appear, each of them topped off with cross-shaped spears, before they multiply and close in on their victim. Aizen claims that, at least with the incantation, it has the power to distort space and time. *'Senju Koten Taiho' (千手皎天汰炮, Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear): Generating ten pink energy points around themselves, the practitioner fires them all at their target, resulting in an exceedingly devastating explosion. *'Kingobaku '(一刀火葬, Single Blade Cremation): Ittō Kasō is a forbidden offensive technique. The practitioner can only activate the spell by using their own body as the catalyst. Due to this effect, Sōsuke Aizen referred to it as the spell of sacrifice. The spell causes a brief shockwave followed by a massive pillar of red fire to erupt from the ground in the shape of a katana's tip. The blast from the pillar is so forceful that it can completely obliterate all buildings within its vicinity. By using this spell, Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto lost his left arm. *'Gaki Rekko' (金剛爆, Adamantine Blast): A blast of spherical red energy, similar in strength to Hadō #33. Sōkatsui. Kōga Kuchiki generates the blast through the tip of his spear. *'Hyoga Seiran' (牙気裂光, Raging Light Fang): Creates a circle of energy before firing multiple blasts of green light from its center in a cage-like formation. Kōga Kuchiki generates the blast through the tip of his spear. *'Jugeki Byakurai(Kaizo Kido)' ((重撃白雷 (改造鬼道), Heavy-Strike Pale Lightning (Modified Kidō)): A modified version of Hadō #4. Byakurai. Unlike its unmodified counterpart, this spell takes the appearance of a red beam powerful enough to pierce through a durable foe, such as Sōsuke Aizen, from a considerable distance. Gisei Hado *'Itto Kaso' (一刀火葬, Single Blade Cremation): Ittō Kasō is a forbidden offensive technique. The practitioner can only activate the spell by using their own body as the catalyst. Due to this effect, Sōsuke Aizen referred to it as the spell of sacrifice. The spell causes a brief shockwave followed by a massive pillar of red fire to erupt from the ground in the shape of a katana's tip. The blast from the pillar is so forceful that it can completely obliterate all buildings within its vicinity. By using this spell, Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto lost his left arm. Bakudo Seals *'Shisho Kekkai' (四葬結界, Quad Burial Barrier): This technique seals and locks away a person. Before it is invoked, four spears are used to trap the target by their hands and legs. Once invoked, the target rises up into the sky and is then sealed in a black coffin-like box with chains wrapping around it. The four spears then pierce the box all at once. It is seemingly able to keep a person sealed for several hundreds of years. *'Kyujurokkei Kakafumetsu' (九十六京火架封滅, Ninety-Six Capitol Fire-Suspended Seal Destruction): Activating on its own when the target is weakened, it pierces them from the inside out with several cross-shaped beams of light, which merge into a single, vaguely star-shaped barrier, with the target sealed inside. Barriers *Tozansho *Kyomon *Hachigyo Sogai *Ryubi no Jomon *Koko no Jomon *Kigai no Jomon *Hoyoku no Jomon *Shiju no Saimon *Million Escudo *Roppo Fujin *El Escudo *Goyogai *Standing Ovation *Hako Okuri *Fusatsu Kakei *Hakudan Kenpekki *Unnamed Barrier 1 *Unnamed Barrier 2 *Unnamed Barrier 3 *Unnamed Barrier 4 *Unnamed Barrier 5 *Unnamed Barrier 6 *Unnamed Barrier 7 Shields *Seki *Tsuriboshi *Danku Bindings *Sai *Hainawa *Geki *Horin *Shitotsu Sansen *Rikujokoro *Hyapporankan *Sajo Sabaku *Gochutekkan *Kin *Kuyo Shibari *Bankin *Shibireyubi Other *Sekienton *Kyokko *Enkosen *Kakushitsuijaku *Tenteikuira *Hakufuku *Inemuri *Tanma Otoshi Uncategorized Spells *Keikaigi *Jikanteishi *Kukanten'i *Sentan Hakuja *Noren Meikuri *Unnamed Spell Notable Users Kido Grandmasters Kido Grandmasters are, for simple terms, the foremost greatest users of Kido ever seen. They can usually perform many high level Kido Spells in a row, no incantations, no numbers, no names, at full power or stronger, even if they're critically wounded. These Kido users are extremely rare to actually come across. *Joel Goldsmith *Tessai Tsukabishi Kido Masters These are Kido users that have great skill in the usage of Kido, often times able to perform high level Kido Spells without incantations, at their full powers. *Sosuke Aizen *Shuske Amagai *Byakuya Kuchiki *Isshin Kurosaki *Ran'Tao *Jushiro Ukitake *Yachiru Unohana *Kisuke Urehara *Hachigen Ushoda *Oko Yushima *Shigakuni Genryusai Yamamoto *Fukanouji Mizuakari *Suzaku *Neji *Rukia Kuchiki Kido Experts Kido Experts are Kido users who have high skill in Kido, often times able to use low to mid level Kido spells without incantations at their full powers, but they'd need to use incantations for high level Kido spells. Most Shinigami are classified as Kido Experts. *Momo Hinamori *Shuhei Hisagi *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Tetsuzaemon Iba *Maki Ichinose *Nanao Ise *Ryusei Kenzaki *Izuru Kira *Isane Kotetsu *Ginrei Kuchiki *Koga Kuchiki *Mayuri Kurosutchi *Rangiku Matsumoto *Rojuro Otoribashi *Kaien Shiba *Chojuro Todaoki Sasakibe *Kukaku Shiba *Yoruichi Shihoin *SoiFon *Kaname Tosen Kido Practitioners These are Shinigami that, while th ey are capable of using Kido Spells, they aren't very good, and can usually only perform low level Kido Spells, and have to recite incantations when they do. *Ganju Shiba *Ashido Kano *Gin Ichimaru *Hanataro Yamada *Harunobu Ogido *Hiyosu *Kageroza Inaba *Nozomi Kujo *Marechiyo Omaeda *Neimiya Oetsu *Renji Abari *Shinji Hirako *Yasochika lemura *Yumichika Ayasegawa Those Who Have Yet To Learn Kido These are Shinigami who have yet to learn Kido. *Kenpachi Zaraki *Ikkau Madarame *Yachiru Kusajishi Trivia *In the dub of episode 47, it was mispronounced as Kaidō instead of Kidō. *Any Kido Spell that I created in this article can be used by any user, without my permission, as long as they give me credit.